


The Only Truth

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Episode: s06e03 Triangle, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, Post-Episode: s06e03 Triangle, Smut, X-Files Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: prompt: Scully asking Mulder why he loves her. Post Triangle/all the Diana bullshit. Sexy, erotic, gentle smut.---And so, you see, I have come to doubtAll that I once held as trueI stand alone without beliefsThe only truth I know is you
-Paul Simon





	The Only Truth

\---

And so, you see, I have come to doubt  
All that I once held as true  
I stand alone without beliefs  
The only truth I know is you -Paul Simon  
\---

Scully lets out a loud exhale before she enters Mulder’s hospital room. Mentally trying to prepare herself to see his face. She is a whirlwind of emotions. Mostly she is just relieved that he is OK, but under that relief is a swath of anger, dark and ugly. She quickly stuffs it down. She clears her throat and clutches the release forms, attempting to compose herself before entering his room. Mulder sits fully dressed on the edge of the hospital bed, jeans and a gray undershirt. Classic Mulder. He smiles brightly at her. She sits next to him on the hospital bed, he places a hand on her knee.  
“Am I all set, Doc? He asks gesturing to the stack of papers in her hands.  
“Yes, in fact your are Mulder.” She checks him again for head trauma, running her fingers through his hair. ” I couldn’t get the hospital to hold you for reasons of insanity, though not from a lack of trying,” She raises an eyebrow at him.  
“Well, I guess I’m your problem now, Scully ” he winks at her. She thinks back to a few days ago when he had told her that... she can’t even think about it. He looks deeply in her eyes, and squeezes her knee. She feels a spark, that she quickly tamps down.  
“ Always,” she pauses worrying about the implications of that word. “You’re always my problem, Mulder,” she adds.  
In the car on the way back to his place, Scully drums the steering wheel impatiently. Her shoulders are tight, tense from words that she can’t seem to articulate. She thinks of Mulder, risking his life for a damn ghost ship in the Bermuda Triangle! She wants to be angry with him, wants to express the gravity of what he did. She looks over at Mulder, he is looking at her with warm gentle eyes. Her anger fades for a moment. Now she is just confused.  
“I’ll help you up. I want to make sure you have everything you need,” she says as she puts the car in park.  
“Ok, whatever you say, Doc.” he smirks. She quirks an eyebrow at him. ” I know better than to go against my doctor's orders.” She knows he’s teasing, but his words get under her skin.  
“Ha, well you must be turning over a new leaf then,” she says her tone more sarcastic than she intends.  
Once inside his apartment, Scully places his bag on the floor. Her shoulders are tight again, she cracks her neck to try and relieve some of the tension. She looks at the bruise on his cheek. She feels the anger beginning to boil in her stomach.  
“Are you ok, Scully?” Mulder asks as he steps in the door behind her. He looks concerned. She fights down and angry sob. He puts a hand on her shoulder, and something inside of her snaps.  
“ No, I’m not...I’m not ok, Mulder,” her voice is beginning to get higher. She feels her face getting hot. He looks at her startled, confused. “I’m pretty damn pissed at what you did,” She puts her hands on her hips, preparing for a fight. “Running off half-cocked…” She looks over at Mulder who mouth’s the words ‘half-cocked,’  
“Last time I checked, I was fully cocked,” he deapans. She shoots him a death glare.  
This is the the match to that sets her anger aflame.  
“Running off to the Bermuda Triangle, HALF-COCKED!” she emphasizes the last words, effectively putting him in his place. She pushes at his chest, knocking him back on his heels.  
“Leaving me with no information on how to find you! What if I hadn't been able to obtain those coordinates, huh? You were in the middle of the fucking ocean! It was so stupid, Mulder! So fucking stupid!” She pushes at his solid chest in time with her words. He looks at her in shock. She feels hot tears piercing at the corners of her eyes. He is silent.  
“Do I mean that little to you, that you can't even bother to tell me where you're going?” She yells fervently, she is crying now, hot angry tears as she shoves at his shoulders. He grabs her wrists this time, she struggles against him, but he remains steadfast. Years of anger and frustration are like a firestorm thru her body.  
“ You’re so selfish, Mulder! So selfish! Do you ever stop to think about me for even one second?” she practically spits at him. She winces as the words leave hey mouth. She looks in his eyes, there is hurt there, but anger flashing behind that. Her heart clenches in her chest.  
“Did I ever stop to think about you?” He repeats her words back to her and shakes his head. “Scully, I went to Antarctica for you!” he raises his voice as he grabs her shoulders firmly,” All I could think about through hundreds of miles of frozen tundra was seeing your face again.” His voice gets quieter now “And I would do it all again in second because… because... how can you not know?” his voice is strained, in his eyes she see the anger melt to reveal hurt, raw and still stinging. “I told you that I love you, and you blew me off,” he whispers. The force of his words set her back on her heels. Her mind is reeling.  
“But you, you had a concussion, you were on all kinds of painkillers, you were rambling about a ghost ship, Mulder,” she pauses, and he wipes a tear from her cheek. “You didn’t mean it.” She doesn’t know if she was trying to convince him or herself. He takes her face in his hands, gazing into her eyes.  
“ I’m not on painkillers now, Scully,” he says earnestly. “I mean it, Scully, ” Mulder whispers. Her heart clenches in her chest at the weight of his words. They propel her towards him, there is nothing else she could do but fall into his arms. She leans against him, and he holds her up.  
“What would I have done if…” she can’t complete her sentence. What would she have done if she didn’t find him? She can’t even comprehend the thought. She sobs as he wraps his arms around her, she sinks further into him.  
“I’m sorry, Scully,” he whispers into her hair. He holds her steady as she lets out a cleansing breath. Her anger is replaced with something she cannot yet name. She sinks into his body finding the place that she has come to think of as her own. She wants to bathe in this feeling, like being submerged in perfectly warm water, floating. Scully reaches up taking his cheek in her hand, and rubbing her thumb over his stubble. She thinks back to Antartica, to the Bermuda Triangle. What if she never had the chance to tell him. Scully looks into Mulder's eyes, and finds her truth there.  
“ I mean it too, “ she whispers She crosses the distance between them first kissing his scratchy cheek, then the corner of his mouth. Her mouth lingers in front of his, she wills him him to meet her halfway.  
Kiss me.  
Kiss me, Mulder.  
At last he does, meeting her in a space that was wholly unknown to them. Their lips touch and her heart seems to beat a different rhythm. Her eyes close as they taste each other for the first time, when words fail her, there is kissing Mulder. She is already drunk on him, a warm and tingly, lips buzzing kind of intoxication. Could she ever possibly get her fill.  
Her tongue strokes against his, his nose bumps against hers. She could kiss him forever and it would never be enough. Why did they wait so long? In this moment, she can’t remember the reason, but even if she could, she is not sure she would care.  
They kiss for what feels like a long time. His hands go to her hips, pulling her flush against his body. They stop to catch their breaths. He puts his forehead on hers.  
“Are you still mad at me?” he whispers. She shakes her head no, ”Good,” he says and kisses her again. She feels ravenous now. She pulls on his bottom lip, sucks on his tongue, pushes her hips against his. He moans into her mouth. His hands slide to cup her bottom, and he squeezes. She can’t help but whimper.  
“Is this ok?” he asks as his hand trails under her button down shirt testing. His thumb leaves a trail of sparks in its wake against the sensitive skin of her hip. Her body flushes with arousal.  
“Yes,” she sighs. Then his hand travels up under her shirt to cup her breast. His thumb traces the lace of her bra, finally stroking her nipple. She gasps, and he thrusts his erection into her stomach. Oh God.  
He continues to tease her nipple as their kisses become more heated. Her hands begin to travel up under his shirt. She remembers the force of her anger just minutes ago.  
“I’m sorry, I let my temper get the best of me,” she says softly. She attempts to soothe the skin on his chest with her cool hands.  
“ I’m sure that I deserved it. I will definitely think twice before jumping on a plane headed towards the Caribbean.” He kisses her behind her ear, and starts to trail kisses down her neck. He has a way of disarming her.  
“Unless I’m on that plane with you,” She says with a grin. She interlaces her fingers with his and guides him towards his brown leather couch. He sits and pulls her into his lap. She straddles him and he moans. She gushes at the contact of her center against his clothed erection. She pulls off his shirt leaving his hair in spikes. She grins at this. He makes quick work of her white button down shirt, leaving only her nude lace bra. He kisses down her chest, his tongue trails line of lace, then circles around her nipple, sucking on it through the fabric. She can't help but moan loudly. She reaches around to unhook her bra, letting her breasts spill out.  
“ Oh Scully,” he breathes out taking in the sight of her. She looks into his eyes she sees his look of amazement.  
It mirrors her own.  
He sighs burying his face in between her breasts. He takes one nipple swirling his tongue around it, then pulling it between his lips into a hardened peak. Her heart is full.  
“ Why do you love me?” she asks. She already knows the answer, but something inside her longs to hear him say it.  
“Hmm, where to begin, where to begin...“ he chuckles, leaving feather-light kisses on each new expanse of bare skin as he goes.  
“You're brilliant,” he kisses her forehead. “Beautiful,” he says gazing into her eyes.  
“Fiercely loyal" he says kissing her cheek.  
“Challenging, in the best way possible, “ he kisses her eyelids. She can’t help but chuckle.  
“ You have no problem putting me in my place, when the situation calls for it.,” he kisses her jaw. She giggles.  
“ You’re always there for me, no matter what,“ he kisses her lips. And rolls her over so he is now on top of her. He continues to kiss down to her breasts.  
“And these, well honestly I could take or leave them. “ he chuckles and she swats playfully at him.  
“OK,OK, I'll definitely take them. “ he says swirling sucking a nipple between his lips. She moans, and runs her fingernails through his hair.  
“What else?” she asks. She likes this game.  
“ Did I mention that you are insanely hot?,” he says before whirling his tongue around her navel. She gasps as tingles travel through her body.  
“Well, I must say, you’re not too bad yourself,” She strokes his cheek at she looks into his eyes.  
“Aww, Scully, did you just admit that you’re attracted to me?” he teases her. So she reaches out to pinch his ass. He yelps.  
“No, absolutely not, I would never say such a thing!” She laughs again. She strokes her fingers over adonis belt muscle, and grasps his erection through his jeans. He groans.  
“Ok good, because I could never accept that kind of compliment from you Scully,” he deadpans.  
“ I might admit that you’re cute, but only in a tin-foil hat kind of way.” she chuckles and Mulder feigns being offended. “But I won’t know for sure until I see what I’m working with,” she says in her best sultry tone, as she unbuttons his jeans and shimmies them down his hips. He stands to pull his boxers down, but she can’t help but yank them down herself. Yes she needs to see what she has to work with.  
Finally he stands before her fully naked, and she can’t help but bite her lip at the sight of him. His cock is gorgeous; long, thick and dark pink. She licks her lips.  
“Impressive, huh?” he says with a smug look on his face. He swirls his hips and his cock bounces up and down.  
“Eh, I suppose it could get the job done,” she shrugs grinning. Obviously she doesn’t need to feed his ego. She grasps his cock, strokes up. He gasps and closes his eyes. She circles her thumb around the pre-cum glistening on head of his penis.  
“If you keep doing that, this show is going to be over real quick,” he groans as his eyes roll back into his head. She feels powerful. She crooks a finger, and gives him her best ‘come hither’ look. It works, because before she knows it he is back on top of her kissing her. He kisses her neck, her collarbone whispering his admiration as his lips travel down her body.  
“ And this,“ he places a kiss on top of her beige underwear. “I'll let you know how I feel about it after I'm done,” he teases her as he catches the waistband of her panties with his teeth. God, how will she ever be able to survive this. She flashes back to fantasies that she has kept so tightly locked away, hidden from even herself, She feels a flush of embarrassment and arousal as she remembers a dream she had a few years ago. A dream that ended with her on his couch as he ravenously went down on her, and then fucked her within an inch of her life. Back to real life, she can hardly believe the sight in front of her: Mulder pulling her panties down with his teeth. Her body is heavy and swollen with arousal. Her breath hitches in anticipation, as he slowly pulls the offending garment off of her legs. Six years of maddening sexual tension, six years of verbal sparring, six years of eye fucking so intense that she would be left weak in the knees. They could win the Guiness Book World record for the most excruciatingly long foreplay session. To be honest, as much as she gushed at the thought of Mulder going down on her, truly she didn’t need it. She was more than ready.  
“This ok?” he asks kissing her inner thigh, and blowing a cool breath over the trimmed hairs at her sex. She gushes again.  
“I guess I wouldn’t mind it,” she shrugs, trying to play it cool. Hell, if he wants to do it, who is she to stop him?  
“ Ok, since you’re not interested...” he deadpans, moving off the couch.  
“ Mulder, no, don’t you dare,” she can’t help but pout. She reaches to grab his arm, pull him back on top of her. He grins. “It’s not funny,” she admonishes him, but she can’t help but smile. They kiss again, and it’s the kiss of two people who are just discovering something new in each other. Something true and vital.  
Mulder moves back down to the place between her things. She is breathing small huffs of anticipation.She is so keyed up, she could come just from the sight of his head in between her legs. He threads his fingers through hers.  
Six years.  
He spreads her open with his fingers, she whimpers. He breathes out a sigh as he takes in the sight of her. She can hardly wait. Finally, finally his mouth descends and his tongue circles her clit for the first time. Bam! It hits her hard, like a freight train.  
“Oh, God! Mulder! Fuck!” It’s out of her mouth before she knows what she’s saying.  
The force of her unexpected orgasm rails through her body, her chest is heaving. She convulses against him as he moans and drinks her in. He continues to lap at her until she comes down from the height of ecstacy.  
“I think she likes me,” he says placing a kiss on her sex. She nods vigorously, because she is unable to form words. Her body sinks boneless into the leather couch. Her breathing is starting to return to normal. She chastises herself for cuming so fast, but she couldn’t help it.  
Six years.  
“Come here,” she pulls Mulder up on top of her. He wipes the evidence of her arousal off of his mouth with the back of his hand. They kiss again and she tastes herself on his tongue.  
“I want to be on top,” she says and he rolls her over so that she is straddling his hips.  
“How am I not surprised,” he says his eyes are dark and full of lust. She pinches his nipple.  
She grasps his cock again for the second time tonight. She thinks of how they got to this moment, after so long. But she also knows that she was not ready for this until now. She rubs his cock through her silkened folds, teasing him. She circles it around her sensitive clit. He moans.  
“You’re such a tease,” he says lightly. She grasps him and coats his cock in her slip. He whimpers.  
“You’re one to talk, Mulder,” She raises an eyebrow. She loves this feeling; being able to give him pleasure, receiving pleasure from him. She positions the head of his penis at her opening, circling it around again. He sucks in a breath.  
“I want to be inside of you,” he breathes out. She slips him just inside and he groans deep in his chest. “Oh, Jesus, Scully, what are you trying to do to me?” he says with a hint of agitation in his voice.  
“All in good time,” she says coyly. But she knows that it’s time now. She looks down to where their bodies are starting to join, she feels herself slowly, every so slowly sliding down his length. Fuck. He is large, and she is small, and her body needs time to adjust. But finally he is all the way inside her, and she has never felt this full. Her heart is filled to the brim, and ready to overflow. His cock pulse against her g-spot. She begins to move up and down. A deep groan emanates from his chest. He starts to circle her clit with his thumb.  
“Come again,” he whispers. Her eyes roll back into her head from the pleasure. Her skin breaks out in a rash of gooseflesh.  
“But I already have, it’s your turn now,” she says. It’s only fair.  
“I want to see you come again, I want to see what it feels like, when I am inside of you,” The sound of his words set her body on fire. She shifts her hips so that his penis is stroking her g-spot. She feels the pressure building low in her belly. She is moaning uncontrollably now.  
“I think...I think I am… going to... come again,” she can barely talk. His thumb is still pulsing at her clit, as she feels her second orgasm overtake her body. Her toes curl as she loses the ability to move her legs. Mulder takes over grasping her hips and slamming her down on his cock.  
“Ah, me too,” he moans. She trains her eyes on his face, she wants to see what he looks like when his body reaches the peak of ecstasy. Finally he yells “Scully, Fuck, Scully,” She feels him finally erupt within her. Her inner muscles ripple and clench around him, milking every last drop. She is in awe, she can barely comprehend what has just happened to them. God, he made her come twice.  
Only in her wildest dreams…  
His thrusts slow as she collapses on top of him.  
“Well, I think I can add that to the list of things I love about you,” he says huffing and trying to regain his breath.  
“Same,” she sighs, “Same.” a smile teases her lips, contented.  
She lays on his chest listening to the rapid beating of his heart. His arms come to circle her body, pulling her close. She is transported back, a moment in time she can only see flashes of: a force pushing her forward, ice and sharp wind beating at her frozen hair, her legs failing her, pulling Mulder into her arms. Just the two of them at the ends of the earth. Not knowing how or why, just knowing that he had come for her. He had come for her. And despite everything else, she had proven that she would do the same for him.  
They kiss.  
And at long last her heart fills.  
Mulder and Scully alone together at the edge of the world.  
\-----


End file.
